creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ RE: A Friendly Request Sure, I can take a look at them. If I don't get to them tonight, I'll tackle them tomorrow. Vngel W (talk) 01:28, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :I read through the Containment series and although the title resembles an SCP-styled pasta it isn't by any means. It's also a complete story from part one through four. It's a long read but it's a pretty well-crafted tale and doesn't warrant the M4R tag anymore. :Vngel W (talk) 16:06, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::When I get home, I'll give it a try... again lol. I can't do it now though due to my job's network. Also FYI, had a user vandalize those pages. ::Vngel W (talk) 16:34, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah I no luck last night either. At the very least, I did write down my ID for it -- maybe you can help from there after I'm added: 4718. :::Vngel W (talk) 14:07, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to talk to you about the story I edited the other day. I'm new here to the creepypasta wiki, that is, my account itself is new (I've been reading creepypasta for a long time). When I logged in for the first time with my account I was looking for something to do, I found out that I could edit a story for someone. I thought it would be fun so I gave it a go. After I finished I thought that a copy of my edited version of the story would be sent to the author to review, I didn't know that it would actually change the original text. I'm sorry for the disruption and annoyance this must have caused. CabbagePatchFib (talk) 22:10, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing. Thank you! :CabbagePatchFib (talk) 04:26, February 22, 2018 (UTC)Natalie Thank you, Attar Oh why, thank you for the shout out, dear fallen Attar (the "original" morning star, look it up if you will). I have indeed found what I've been looking for, in your page. I do have but one complaint though, you've not included any of my stories in your suggested reading, I feel deeply offended by this and thus require a payment of pierogi. (I'm just kidding). Your truly, A plate of pasta with too much ketchup on top BloodySpghetti (talk) 12:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) A Thanks Thanks for fixing my story's formatting. Gomez Capulet (talk) 16:28, February 27, 2018 (UTC)Gomez Capulet Hey. Sorry for making a change to your story. I genuinenly thought that was a grammatical mistake and meant no disrespect. Gomez Capulet (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Gomez Capulet RE:Congratulations Thank you! I truly enjoyed writing the story and I appreciate you taking the time to host the contest/taking time to give detailed feedback for each entry. Fisto (talk) 11:54, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Banshee Edits Sooo, little secret I finished Banshee's cry at the last minute only because Icy sent me an email reminder. Because I rushed the ending I had to delete a whole section which happened to be the actual finale. It put me about 1000 words over, so with my limited time I wrote a rushed ending and deleted the excess part. Could I by any chance edit the story now the contest is over? Fisto (talk) 21:32, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Apology Hi, remember my “spam” pasta? Well sorry, that was by accident. I pasted the pasta but then it didn’t upload correctly and all that was left was just “null” for some reason. I’m just apologizing for any inconvenience. Sorry! Breezy1235 (talk) 22:00, March 2, 2018 (UTC)Breezy1235 This may sound weird but... THANK YOU! YOU FINALLY DELETED THAT STUPID STORY! TRALD WAS A TERRIBLE STORY AND I WANTED THAT OFF SO BAD! The original was worse but the updated was still bad. Question: Can I put DELETE NOW on my own story without getting a ban of some sort? Ryan036 (talk) 02:05, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Spin-off Im really confused as to why my creepypasta "Its Your First Kill Charlie Brown" was taken down. It was taken down for being a spin-off but not even I know what it's a spin-off of. I'm just confused and would like answers. QuackAttack2 (talk) Hi Hi Helel, I'm still around here. I just had a hiatus because I suddenly had a crap ton of assignments to do. Then I felt very depressed for a few weeks and lost interest in everything. I'm back to normal now, so you might see me around again. Or not. It depends on what will happen in the following days. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 03:06, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello I couldn't think of something else. My story: Annie Christmas 'was actually a song that I made tweaks to. It was written by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Also, If you could, are you able to do something so I could get that back? I don't mean back on the wiki, I want to send it to trollpasta. If you can't, that's okay. Ryan036 (talk) 21:00, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Look at heading Ryan036 (talk) 21:07, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Narration Hey! You got it. That shouldn't be a problem to do that for you. I will have to approve the story of course before committing. I don't like stories that are over the top vulgar, sexual, ultra-violent, or grotesque. I look forward to reading what you got for me. KillaHawke1 (talk) Milestoned Congratulations on earning the YEAR OF ALL THE WIKI badge! I know the dedication, and sometimes luck, needed to get that one. Raidra (talk) 14:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Some Edgelord Complaining pleas stop deleting my story I was still not done with it I keep uploading it because it is not finsh and I have to start over do you see what I mean when I reuploaded it it was better than before bcause I was editing it also it would have only taken three to for days to finesh for the finished product I have some questions Hello. I have been wondering why you deleted my pasta. I'm pretty sure it was because it was a wall of text. But I think I could fix that. If I'm wrong than please tell me the reason. My story was not copied either so...yeah. Some Guy That Can't Title or Sign Asks and im kinda confused here I asked you why it was pending a deletion, but you never responded was it the story was too short or was it that the clown camera thing Alright I understand. Though I understand what happened during the Parkland incident is horrible I peronally do beleive people need to understand the minds of what goes through these people's heads so that we can help prevent these things from happening more often. But again I do understanmd why that post about those transcripts were taken down. CreepJohn (talk) 07:34, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. I'll probably do what you told me to do and upload the Basement Tapes transcrips to the Writer's Workshop maybe by next year or so once things calm down. Again, people need to understand the psychology of the individuals that commit these horrible acts of violence and know the signs so that they can at least be stopped before all Hell breaks loose. :Personally I think it was a mistake for the Jefferson County Police Department to not release the tapes made by Eric and Dylan and later destroy them years later fearing that the now lost footage may inspire copycats (and they were proven wrong as more of these horrible incidents keep happening). :And it is history. It's very dark history and wasn't a great day for the United States but history nevertheless. :CreepJohn (talk) 07:54, March 26, 2018 (UTC)CreepJohn Titling Lock the Door has an ! at the end of the title. (Original page for proof) and I was told that I needed to contact an admin so that they can add it later. :Took care of it! :Vngel W (talk) 01:18, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Narration Hello, sorry for not getting back to you, My grandmother recently passed away and the past few weeks have been a struggle. However, having said that, I'd be more than happy to do that story for you. Naturally, I have been on a sort of a hiatus lately, but ready to get back to creating content. The only obstacle I have is my computer. I'd been saving all year to upgrade my pc, and I finally built it.....well let's just say I'm having difficulties with it. I keep promising myself, if I get running this time, I am going to screw the panels back on and keep my hands away from the inside of the pc case. KillaHawke1 (talk) Salt, Illiteracy, and all of these Things Not cool man very not cool, I always finished my stories on different wikia's. I saved it to go into source mode. WHY ADD IT BACK pls you where wrong. why did you do that, no SPAM im not mad, im just upset they rushed me good pasta's take time you know Redemption What's up Helel, Because I feel that I didn't do the best job with the contest, I wanted to redeem myself a little. If you would be willing to read the newest story I've uploaded, The Nothingness in the Center of the Room. It's a lot better than the story I've submitted to the contest. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:39, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Can somebody make a page for "Time's up" or "The real Chuck E Cheese"? IiOmqOxiclean (talk) 21:18, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Greetings. Hello, my name is ChaoZStrider, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have a bit of a strange request. Would you mind doing me a solid and deleting all my old blog posts if that is something you have the power to do? Being a regular user I am well aware I do not have the ability to do so in any way, shape, or form so I ultimately have to ask others to do something for me. I plan on doing more things with the user blog section here and possibly get back into writing short stories however the old blog posts I have on here are quite...well, they aren't a good reflection of who I am today and to be completely honest I am quite embarassed of them. It would be greatly apperciated. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk]] 07:46, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Having them all deleted would be exactly what I was looking for, I probably should have clarified that. My reasons being that I am simply embarassed by them. I have grown up and changed a fair amount since many of those were made and they no longer properly reflect who I am. Thanks for being so understanding and taking the time to help me, I apperciate it immensely. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 10:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) From The Ashes Thank you for doing that for me, and for answering as quickly as you have been. Honestly due to what time it was for me I expected a response with in the next day or so. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 22:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Request for Deletion Hey, Ameagle is looking to delete their blog post and I offered to pass the word on to one of the higher-ups. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: blog deletion Gracias Ameagle (talk) 14:13, April 19, 2018 (UTC) User Stories Hello. I've just uploaded my 10th story, and I'd like to see if I qualify for the User Stories category. Please let me know if there's anything I need to do. Thanks! Jdeschene (talk) 00:56, April 23, 2018 (UTC)